lolco_opfandomcom-20200214-history
American History/Homework
A documentation of previous, current, and possible future homework assignments for the American History class. Current HOMEWORK FOR WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 20, 2010 Please be prepared for class. We have a lot to talk about. If you already are familiar with the topics, history will be a lot more meaningful to you – and certainly more fun for me to teach (o; DAY 1 Read the chapter in your textbook that responds to the period of time just before the Revolutionary War. The chapter in veeca’s book is titled “From Empire to Independence.” To take notes: Make a vertical line down the center of each notebook page. Write on the left side with one color ink. To use the notes in class, you will add to the right side of each topic in different color ink. Notes should include the following list: What role did each of these play in causing conflict between the colonies and Great Britain? *1. Royal Proclamation of 1763 *2. Growth of trade between the colonies and England *3. Enforcement of the Navigation Acts *4. Sugar Act of 1764 *5. Currency Act of 1764 *6. Stamp act of 1765 *7. Regulator Movement *8. Townshend Acts of 1767 *9. Quartering of British Troops *10. Tea Act of 1773 *11. Boston Port Act of 1774 *12. Coercive Acts/Intolerable Acts *13. Boston Massacre *14. First continental congress *15. Lexington and Concord *****If your textbook does not the have information you seek, please find another source. Be sure that you are familiar with each topic! I will expect you to participate in class! DAY 2 Now, read the chapter again!! Yes, again. Divide each note page down the middle and take notes on the left side of the page in one color of ink. (Remember, you will use a different color of ink for class notes!!) Notes will be on who were the following people (include how each felt about the conflict between England and the American colonies) *1. King George III *2. Pontiac *3. George Grenville *4. Sons of Liberty *5. Loyalists (Tories) *6. Whigs *7. Patrick Henry *8. Charles Townshend *9. John Dickinson *10. Samuel Adams *11. John Adams *12. Ethan Allen/Green Mountain Boys *13. Paxton Boys *14. Benjamin Franklin *15. Quakers *16. Thomas Jefferson *17. George Washington *18. Thomas Paine *19. Paul Revere *20. Minute Men *21. Thomas Gage *22. Iroquois League *23. Southern slaves *24. Northern slaves *25. Cherokee Indians ****You know what to do if the person is not in your textbook (o; DAY 3 Read chapter 4 in Zinn’s A People’s History of the United States, titled “Tyranny is Tyranny.” Divide each note page and write on the left hand side, leaving space on the right for class notes about each question. 1. Below are a series of arguments. For each argument, use an example from the chapter that supports the argument. (You can use the same example for two arguments, but I would like it if you could find different examples.) *a. “…. they took over land, profits, and political power from favorites of the British Empire.” *b. “…create a consensus of popular support for the rule of a new, privileged leadership.” *c. “…mobilization of lower-class energy by upper class politicians.” *d. “…class hatred be focused against the pro-British elite.” *e. “…class hatred be…deflected from the nationalist elite.” *f. “…language to persuade even those who had grievances against one another to turn against England.” 2. Define the “lower orders” in terms of their: *a. Percentage of community wealth *b. Occupations *c. Political and economic interest *d. Social labels 3. Define the local “political and social elite” in terms of their: *a. Percentage of community wealth *b. Occupations *c. Political and economic interest *d. Social labels 4. What role did the following events play in causing conflict between the lower orders and the local political and social elites? *a. Proclamation Line of 1763 *b. “6 black rebellions and 40 riots” all between 1676 and 1765 *c. Stamp act of 1765 *d. Mechanics demand for political democracy in the cities *e. Regulator Movement *f. Townshend Acts *g. Quartering act *h. Tea Act of 1773 *i. Massachusetts Gov. Act of 1774 Archive This is an archive of previous homework assignments. Please feel free to add any that you find to be left out. Provide a brief description along with a link to the homework page (American History/Homework/Archive/PAGENAME).